In daily life, for identifying objects and directions in dark environment, it is usually necessary to provide illumination for us via the utilization of a light emitting assembly. Among the light emitting assemblies, LED has become the most popular light emitting assembly gradually due to global energy saving trend and its advantages of long usage life and low power consumption.
However, besides the usage of wide-field illumination, due to that the LED has the advantages of long usage life and low power consumption, LED is also usually applied to be assembled into the LED assembly to provide for the backlight of the electronic devices or for other utilization. Among numerous LED assemblies, the technology of chip-flipping is to directly mount a packaged LED structure to a carrier without wire-bonging, so that it is widely used by the most people skilled in the arts.
Based on the background as mentioned, following up, a representative technology for manufacturing an LED assembly via manufacturing a chip-flipped type packaged LED structure in prior art is disclosed for more detail illustration. Please refer to the drawings from FIG. 1A to FIG. 1E, which illustrate a series of steps for manufacturing the LED assembly in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1A, when manufacturing a chip-flipped type packaged LED structure 100 (shown in FIG. 1E), firstly, it is necessary to prepare a flipped-type LED structure 1. At this step, it is necessary to prepare a substrate as a light-transmissible substrate layer 11.
Following up, it is necessary to form a buffer layer, 12 an N type electrode cladding sub-layer 13, a multiple quantum well 14, a P type electrode cladding sub-layer 15, a light-transmissible conductive film 16 and a reflection layer 17.
The buffer layer 12 covers the light-transmissible substrate layer 11; the N type electrode cladding sub-layer 13 covers the buffer layer 12; the multiple quantum well 14 covers the N type electrode cladding sub-layer 13; the P type electrode cladding sub-layer 15 covers the multiple quantum well 14; the light-transmissible conductive film 16 covers the P type electrode cladding sub-layer 15; and the reflection layer 17 covers the light-transmissible conductive film 16. Next, it is necessary to make a P type electrode 18 be extended from the light-transmissible conductive film 16, and make an N type electrode 19 be extended from the N type electrode cladding sub-layer 13. Moreover, it is able to plate gold (Au), tin (Sn) or gold-tin (Au—Sn) alloy (not shown) on the P type electrode 18 and the N type electrode 19, so as to manufacture the flipped-type LED structure 1.
As shown in FIG. 1B, next, it is necessary to prepare a carrier 2 comprising a carrier body 21, a P type electrode layer 22 and an N type electrode layer 23. The carrier body 21 has a top surface 211, a bottom surface 212, a first side 213 and a second side 214. The P type electrode layer 22 and the N type electrode layer 23 are respectively arranged to wrap the first side 213 and the second side 214.
As shown in FIG. 1C, after preparing the carrier 2, it is necessary to respectively arrange two conductive members 3 and 3a on the P type electrode 22 and the N type electrode 23 of the carrier 2. Preferably, the conductive members 3 and 3a can be soldering contacts on the carrier, and the soldering contacts can be made by plating gold or silver.
As shown in 1D, when the conductive members 3 and 3a are the soldering contacts made by plating gold or silver, it is necessary to flip the flipped-type LED structure 1 to execute an eutectic process under an eutectic temperature, so as to make the gold and silver element particles of the conductive elements 3 and 3a permeate into the gold, tin or gold-tin alloy plated on the P type electrode 18 and N type electrode 19. Through the eutectic process, it is able to make the P type electrode 18 and N type electrode 19 of the flipped-type LED structure 1 be electrically connected to the P type electrode layer 22 and N type electrode layer 23 of the carrier 2 respectively via the conductive elements 3 and 3a. In practice, the conductive members 3 and 3a also can be gold (Au), tin (Sn) or gold-tin (Au—Sn) alloy deposited on the carrier 2, and it is also able to form soldering contacts made by plating gold or silver on the P type electrode 18 and the N type electrode 19, so as to execute the eutectic process as mentioned. Except for above method, when the conductive members 3 and 3a are tin balls or tin paste, through a reflow soldering process, the P type electrode 18 and N type electrode 19 also can be electrically connected to the P type electrode layer 22 and N type electrode layer 23 respectively via the conductive elements 3 and 3a. 
As shown in FIG. 1E, after electrically connecting the P type electrode 18 and N type electrode 19 to the P type electrode layer 22 and N type electrode layer 23 respectively, it is necessary to execute a packaging process of packaging the flipped-type LED structure 1, the conductive members 3 and 3a by a light-transmissible packaging material 4, so as to manufacture the flipped-type packaged LED structure 100 after the light-transmissible packaging material 4 is cured. Finally, it is necessary to mount the flipped-type packaged LED structure 100 onto a circuit board (not shown) by soldering, and then an LED assembly (not shown) is manufactured.
Any person skilled in ordinary art can easily make out that in the prior art as disclosed, it is necessary to electrically connect the P type electrode 18 and N type electrode 19 of the flipped-type LED structure 1 to the P type electrode layer 22 and N type electrode layer 23 firstly, and then fill the light-transmissible packaging material 4 to the flipped-type LED structure 1, the conductive members 3 and 3a; therefore, it is very inconvenient that it is necessary to execute both the eutectic process and the packaging process to manufacture the flipped-type packaged LED structure 100, and then to mount the flipped-type packaged LED structure 100 on the circuit by soldering.
Nevertheless, due to that it is necessary to apply a filling pressure to a die when filling the light-transmissible packaging material 4 therein, it would bring the problem that the light-transmissible packaging material 4 overflows to the carrier 2; moreover, the defective rate of electrical connection between the conductive members 3, 3a and the carrier 2 would be increased due to that the conductive members 3 and 3a would be pressed when suffering the filling pressure.
Based on the background, the inventor of the present invention is of the opinion that it is necessary to provide a new method for manufacturing a LED assembly, so as to improve the problems as mentioned above.